1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a roof drip edge assembly for a pitched roof and particularly for fabricated corner assemblies for valley corners and hip corners.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a soffit construction which snaps into place under the eave of a roof having the outer edge jaw structure depending from the roof edge plate and attached thereto behind a conventional drip edge. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 3,181,275 issued on May 4, 1965, to Schroter, et al.
It is also known to provide a metallic roof structure, one piece thereof comprising a drip edge with an interlocking channel for receiving the first shingle therein and further comprising a metallic valley base having the edges of shingles from adjoining roof portions bent into a channel in the valley base with a sealant placed into the junction of the adjoining shingles. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 4,489,532 issued on Dec. 25, 1984 to Ellis, et al.
It is further known to provide elbow flashing sections at the corners of the building parapet for a built-up roof structure. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,132 issued on May 3, 1988 to Robert T. Emblin.
Additionally, it is known to provide corner elements for the corners of the building parapet for a built-up roof structure made of three pieces joined together by interlocking discontinuities along cooperating flanges and further including overlapping angled corners for a raised roof. In order to avoid leaving an unsightly opening or gap in the lower lip or drip edge mentioned above, the inventors provide an insert member adapted to be inserted into the opening in order to substantially fill the opening upon completion of the fabrication operations. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,890,426 issued on Jan. 2, 1990 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,250 issued on Nov. 13, 1990 both to Hickman, et al.
Finally, it is known in the art to provide a starter corner for a roof construction wherein the starter corner comprises two separate xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d shaped sections of metal wherein one section underlies the other section and has flap members folded upwardly and over flanges of the one section, the flap members press fitted onto the one section for securement thereto. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,653 issued on May 14, 1996 to Wayne G. Smart.
Although a drip edge is provided in the prior art, a suitable means of joining drip edge portions at an exterior juncture or an interior juncture of the roof decking, commonly referred to as hip corners and valley corners, respectively, is not available. Conventional practice is to nip off the ends of the drip edge with metal shears near the corner of the roof as the drip edge will be obscured by the guttering. As such, in the interest of saving time, the construction worker takes little care in nipping off the drip edge and thus the hip corner may have a gap of up to two inches between the ends of adjoining drip edge portions. Similarly, a valley corner may have the ends of the drip edge cut substantially square with the drip edge flange abutted in the corner but with a wedge shaped discontinuity at the valley base. In either case, although these gaps or discontinuities are typically filled with roofing cement or a plasticized mastic, water may still flow off the edge of the roof and travel behind the drip edge at these discontinuites casing alternating wetting and drying of the roof edge plate, the rafters and the roof decking thereby ultimately resulting in dry rot of these timbers. Furthermore, with different pitches of the roof of various building constructions, cutting of the drip edge to make a precise mitered corner for each pitch is different, therefore building construction workers do not attempt to make a valley or hip corner when applying drip edge to the roof edge.
Hence, a great need exists for pre-made fabricated corner assemblies for the drip edge of a pitched roof in a building construction that can be quickly placed in position, affixed to the roof decking or roof edge plate and thereafter overlapped at both ends with elongated straight sections of drip edge extending away therefrom along the roof edge plate. A further need exists for pre-made fabricated corner assemblies which may be utilized on various roof pitches. Yet another need is to manufacture fabricated corner assemblies from existing drip edge with a minimum of waste material.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide fabricated corner assemblies for the drip edge of a pitched roof in a building construction, each fabricated corner assembly comprising one elongated portion of drip edge miter cut on at least one end thereof and one elongated portion of drip edge straight cut on at least one end thereof one end of the straight cut portion adapted to bent to underlie one end of the miter cut portion of the drip edge and be fixedly retained thereto to form the fabricated corner assembly.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide fabricated corner assemblies for a valley corner of a pitched roof construction.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide fabricated corner assemblies for a hip corner of a pitched roof construction.
Another feature of this invention is to provide a fabricated hip corner assembly cut from a single sheet of material and folded into the hip corner assembly wherein the hip corner assembly has a continuous drip flange.
Another feature of this invention is to provide a fabricated hip corner assembly cut from a single sheet of material and folded into the hip corner assembly wherein the hip corner assembly has a continuous roof flange.
It is another object of this invention to provide fabricated corner assemblies for the drip edge of the differing pitched roofs of various building constructions.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a fabricated corner assembly having the bent end of the roof engaging portion of the one end of the straight cut portion underlying the miter cut roof engaging flange portion of the one end of the miter cut portion.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a fabricated corner assembly having the bent end of the drip flange portion of the one end of the straight cut portion underlying the miter cut Up flange portion of the one end of the miter cut portion.